LIGADOS AL MAÑANA
by Dearest-chan
Summary: Cuando el fin de una historia es sólo el comienzo de otra... juntos... INUXKAG... epilogo-oneshort basado en el final del manga-Lemon!


Bien, cuando vi el final de Inu quedé feliz, aunque creo que todas quedamos felices por el simple hecho de que se quedaron juntos… bueee de que le faltaron cosas, le faltaron. Y perdón Rumiko-sensei, pero frustraste el beso más esperado de la historia TT. Más, aún así, debo decir que Rumiko cumplió su promesa y nos dejo el final cerrado que tantas queríamos ( ¬¬ y con final cerrado me refiero al espantoso final abierto de Ranma) y parece que la cadena funcionó, así que naahhh, nada más que decir. Mi intención no es cambiar el final, porque a pesar de todo, quede conforme… Así que: ¿Qué diablos es esto? Se preguntaran, bueno es mi epilogo del manga basado en el final de este mismo. Espero que les guste, hay lemon… XD!, ya están avisadas.

**DECLAIMER: Todos los personajes que aparecerán a continuación no me pertenecen (¬¬ ya quisiera yo…) ni mucho menos hago esto con fines de lucro.**

**Bueno a continuación las escenas descritas serán bastante subiditas de tono, así que los que no se sienten capacitados, o a los que no les gusta este tipo de literatura conocida como LEMON, tienen la opción de no continuar leyendo. Sí lo leen, espero críticas constructivas y no de otro tipo XD! Atte Dearest-chan.**

**XXXXX**

**Ligados al mañana**

Por: Dearest-chan.

**XXXXX**

"…_**Y no es amor si lo material lo transforma**_

_**Y no es amor si la apariencia lo cambia**_

_**Y no es amor si con la distancia se distancia…**_

_**Oh! No… el se mantiene inamovible y valeroso,**_

_**Como un faro en una tormenta tempestuosa**_**…"**

_**(Sensatez y sentimiento-Jane Austen)**_

Mañana, era de mañana. El ambiente tibio y la brisa fresca del Sengoku eran inigualables pensó Kagome mientras se retorcía bajo las suaves mantas de su tatami y se aferraba buscando algo calentito. Fue así como su mano traviesa dio con su anhelado premio y cálido tesoro, el pecho tibio y varonil de su amado hanyou. Sin pensarlo dos veces, y con una sonrisa pintada en los labios, se aferró a él y aspiró una bocanada de su aroma. Ella no era una hanyou ni nada parecido, pero el aroma a tierra y bosque de InuYasha era algo que le agradaba de sobremanera. Su mano se movió juguetona por su abdomen, su torso y su pecho, y él gruñó entre algo indefinible de molestia y deseo.

.-Kagome…-. Susurró perdido en sus sensaciones y todavía medio dormido.

.-Despertaste…-. Afirmó ella mientras se inclinaba sobre él para encontrarse con aquellas pupilas doradas, que como pensaba, la miraban atentas y somnolientas. Aún así, aquella chispa que ella recientemente había aprendido a reconocer como deseo, brillaba intensamente en sus ojos dorados, como una fogata que se enciende de a poco.

.-Feh! Diría que tú eres la culpable…-. Murmuró ronco haciéndose el resentido y sin mucho preámbulo se giró hasta quedar sobre ella. Kagome lo miró turbada desde su posición sabiendo de antemano que el sonreía arrogante, con esas sonrisas que había llegado a amar y a extrañar en demasía cuando estuvieron separados. Había que reconocer que este hanyou distaba bastante del que había conocido tres años atrás. Este era más sabio, más hombre, más maduro y… más… apasionado… y cómo le gustaba eso. Sonrió embobada por su descubrimiento y lo abrazó por el cuello enredando entre sus dedos las hebras plateadas que se colaban entre ellos, el cabello de él cubriéndolos a ambos como un velo platinado.

.-Bueno… es tu deber cumplir con tus deberes maritales cuando tu mujer los requiere…-. Dijo ella sonrojada y sintiéndose demasiado osada en aquel juego íntimo que a penas comenzaban. Juegos que, por cierto, eran nuevos para ellos, ya que su relación de pareja había comenzado hace tres meses y de ahí en adelante, bueno de ahí en adelante no había mucho que decir más que el hanyou era…insaciable, esa era la definición precisa que Kagome había utilizado, claro que no se quejaba. Cada día disfrutaban de su amor y todas las noches el hanyou despertaba a su pasión demostrándole hasta altas horas de la madrugada cuanto la amaba, entre arrumacos y mimos que siempre había añorado. Y después, cuando el cansancio los vencía y las horas de sueño eran necesarias, se acurrucaban el uno al lado del otro hasta chocar sus narices, abrazados y tan entrelazados que nadie sabría definir donde empezaba un cuerpo y donde terminaba otro. Para Kagome todo aquello era sencillamente maravilloso, y aunque los cambios habían sido graduales sabía que estos tres años habían servido para confirmar los sentimientos de ambos…

.-Jah! ¿Deberes maritales?… Y a caso no es tu deber disculparte… haz perturbado mi sueño…-. Rezongó él aparentando molestia mientras se inclinaba sobre su cuello y su lengua acariciaba las dos protuberancias que la acreditaban como suya, Kagome volvió de su ensoñación ante la caricia cálida de él, estremeciéndose y sabiendo que él sonreía victorioso por haberle provocado aquello. Sonrió con ternura al comprobarlo y sin más le respondió…

.-Oh… entonces, dime que debo hacer para que me perdones…-. Musitó Kagome con fingida modestia, aguantando la risa y la vergüenza al sentirse un tanto descarada. Se mordió el labio por puro nerviosismo a la espera de su respuesta, un poco intrigada al no saber como reaccionaría, se sentía una pervertida… ¿cómo se lo tomaría él?...

.-Pues…-.El hanyou le respondió al instante. Las palabras no fueron necesarias y la protuberancia que crecía entre ellos era lo suficientemente clara para ambos. Pero, si por si acaso, a Kagome le quedó alguna duda, ésta fue, prácticamente, aclarada al instante al sentir la suave embestida sobre su vientre bajo…

.-Oh… ya veo…-. Musitó con sus mejillas completamente rojas. Sintió como esta vez, los colmillos sustituían a la lengua traviesa del hanyou, presionando la piel sin llegar a romperla y las manos grandes que habían permanecido quietas en su cintura se desplazaron por su cuerpo en caricias que le hicieron jadear. De ahí en adelante no hubo más palabras, como siempre, pensó Kagome mientras se estremecía lo que podía bajo él y esta vez sus manos recorrían la espalda atlética y los músculos que se tensaban ante sus manos.

Todo era una verdadera locura; Las caricias osadas, los labios de InuYasha que la buscaban por todas partes acariciándola en los lugares menos pensados, cosas que nunca se imagino que él haría y otras que jamás pensó que se podían hacer. Y ella no se quedaba atrás y le respondía con el mismo ímpetu añorante y apasionado de dos personas que no se ven durante años. Temiendo aún que todo aquello podía ser un sueño, una jugarreta terrible de su mente por su anhelado encuentro. Pero aquello era verdad, las caricias eran reales, todo era la más pura realidad que siempre anhelo en sus más locas fantasías. El sueño oculto de ser de él y él de ella…

Y se aferraban anhelantes, las bocas que se buscaban una y otra vez en besos húmedos y ósculos que quedarían marcados por días. Las lenguas que se unían en una danza que solo ellos entendían y las caricias cada vez más descaradas, osadas y pasionales.

Las manos de Kagome bajaron desinhibidas hasta rodear con sus dedos inhiestos el sexo palpitante del hanyou quien se encorvó y soltó un gruñido bajo ahogado entre sus besos. Ella no detuvo la caricia y recorrió curiosa el miembro que parecía volverse más duro con cada caricia. Sentía las venas palpitar vertiginosas entre sus dedos y el respirar agitado de InuYasha que expulsaba en aire en roncos jadeos inquietantes.

Oh… Kagome… ya no puedo…-. Murmuró ronco en su oreja al momento en que sus manos se posicionaron en sus muslos hasta abrirlos sin mucha delicadeza. Tomó su mano traviesa, reemplazándola por la grande de él y sin mucho preámbulo se enterró en ella impaciente y ansioso. Apreciando desquiciado la estrechez exquisita de la húmeda cavidad que lo albergaba, sintiendo como perdía el poco control que le quedaba, reemplazándolo por la agonía delirante del sexo de Kagome que lo apretaba en su interior volviéndolo loco.

La conciencia la perdían a ratos, roncos jadeos, gemidos que se mezclaban con el sonido de sus besos torpes durante la unión. Sus nombres pronunciados con frenesí al igual que las incansables palabras de amor que el hanyou le dejaba caer mientras la embestía con brutalidad, intentando contenerse a veces, temiendo dañarla. Pero Kagome jamás se quejaba y le respondía siempre con la misma entrega, con todo ese amor que albergó por él durante tanto tiempo, dando rienda suelta a esa pasión desbordada, buscando ambos con locura llegar a la cima sublime que los haría estallar de placer en la forma más explícita de representar el amor. Y así era, un haz de luces multicolores los hizo tensarse por completo, al unísono, mientras se derramaba en ella percibiendo como los espasmos de su orgasmo y él liquido caliente que emanaba de ella succionaban su miembro casi dolorosamente al instante en que los sollozos de Kagome y el gemido bestial de él irrumpían en el silencio matutino…

Se dejó caer pesado sobre ella en la culminación, abrazándola con tanta devoción que Kagome creía que a veces lloraría de la pura emoción. Y él siempre lo hacía, cada vez que llegaba al clímax, la abrazaba con pasión inusitada y la abrazaba así por miedo; miedo a que todo aquello fuera una horrible jugarreta de su mente y cuando abriera los ojos ella no estaría, por eso sus brazos la estrujaban con fuerza, casi quitándole el aire, sabiendo que no estaba siendo delicado pero esperando transmitirle con ello que ella era su vida entera… que no soportaría pasar el resto de sus días sin ella, que aquellos tres años habían sido una espera demasiado dolorosa que no sería capaz de soportar nuevamente, porque la amaba tanto que le dolía el alma, porque la amaba tanto como nunca creyó que podría amar a alguien…

.-Te amo…-. Susurró ronco y con la voz agotada, sabiendo de antemano que aquellas palabras se las repetía a diario y tanto que ya se había vuelto una dulce costumbre pronunciarlas, comprendiendo de igual manera que ni siquiera aquella simple frase componía todos sus sentimientos, ni la mitad de ellos cabían en ella, pero era la única palabra que conocía para expresarse. Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, le costaba decir lo que sentía. Pero en situaciones como esta, el decirle cuanto la quería se hacía tan indispensable como el aire.

.-Yo también te amo, ya lo sabes…-. Le correspondió ella, con la voz acongojada por la intensidad de sus sentimientos. ¡Por Kami! Siempre le sucedía lo mismo, intentaba contenerse pero los ojos se le aguaban de igual forma y es que tanto añoró escucharlo hablar así que vivirlo era tan emotivo que sus emociones parecían desbordarse.

Escondió llorosa su rostro en el pecho masculino percibiendo el palpitar acelerado de su corazón y sonrió con ternura. Él la aferró como siempre y se retiró de la calidez que lo albergaba antes de cambiar de posición, dejándose caer a un lado sobre el tatami y arrastrándola a ella por la cintura, hasta cobijarla en su abrazo mientras aspiraba el aroma fresco de sus cabellos.

Se quedaron en silencio bastante rato, cada uno perdido en sus ensoñaciones, en los recuerdos, en el tiempo, en su amor, y en la dolorosa espera que cada uno viviera por separado. Kagome sonrió al recordar lo que le había comentado Shippô en secreto…

_.-"El iba al pozo cada tres días y se quedaba ahí hasta el anochecer…"-._ Le había dicho una vez y ella se sintió tan emocionada, porque a pesar de la considerable distancia que los separaba él jamás había desistido, esa persistencia era tan común en él como la sonrisa arrogante y sus celos posesivos... y, por cierto, hablando de celos, ¿qué sería de Kôga?, se preguntó repentinamente. Hacía tanto que no lo veía y había estado tan emocionada con el reencuentro de sus amigos que ahora recién caía en la cuenta que no había preguntado por Kôga… ¿qué sería de él?... Miró de reojo a InuYasha, quien parecía concentrado en quien sabe qué, se molestaría él si preguntaba. Le gustaba que se pusiera celoso, pero a veces sus celos sobrepasaban el límite, ¿seguiría igual o también habría madurado en eso?... esperaba que sí, no quería iniciar una discusión entre ellos, no ahora que las cosas estaban tan calmadas…

.-Inu…Yasha…-. Musitó dudosa mientras se volvía a él en posición fetal…

.-Hum…-. Murmuró ronco y no muy atento a decir verdad, estaba más concentrado en el aroma embriagante a sexo y flores que parecía emanar de Kagome cada vez que hacían el amor… Kagome esperó en silencio a que él se girara pero jamás lo hizo. Se mordió el labio y se atrevió a preguntar…

.- ¿Qué ha sido de Kôga…?-. Murmuró con voz suave y contuvo el aire a la espera de la reacción del hanyou.

La respuesta no tardó en llegar provocando una reacción en cadena en el hanyou, quien arrugó el ceño magistralmente, luego su manzana de adán se agitó silenciosa en su garganta y sus músculos se tensaron al instante en que las garras que acariciaban con lascivia la piel suave de su cadera, se volvieron posesivas mientras la arrastraba más hasta él, como si con ello demostrara a la nada que ella le pertenecía.

Sus actos y el gruñido que escuchó fueron lo suficientemente claros para hacerle saber a la joven que los celos seguían ahí y la molestia de él era enorme, a decir verdad, jamás lo había visto tan enojado, más se sorprendió todavía cuando le vio abrir la boca…

.-No te parece que este no es el momento para preguntar por ese sarnoso…-. Masculló ronco y serio. Sintiendo la sangre hervir de puros celos como nunca antes. Parecía que aquella necesidad de "pertenencia" se había acrecentado en el último tiempo, para ser más exactos desde el momento preciso que había hundido sus colmillos en ella marcándola como suya. Y desde ese día que le costaba controlarse, le irritaba cuando hablaba con los hombres de la aldea, sabía que no debía quejarse pero ese fuego que quemaba sus entrañas era a veces incontrolable, ¡por Kami! Sí hasta le hastiaba que se acercara a los ancianos, como si ellos se la pudieran quitar. Sabía muy bien que aquello era imposible, como sabía también que todo lo que sentía tenía que ver con el hecho de tomarla como su hembra, Miôga le había comentado algo al respecto, advirtiéndole que algunos de sus instintos demoníacos de su raza despertarían cuando tuviera mujer. De eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo y a decir verdad nunca tomó muy en cuenta las palabras del viejo, para qué, pensó aquella vez, si jamás tendría "hembra". Sin embargo, ahora que estaba con Kagome lo comprendía, esa añoranza casi obsesiva de tenerla al lado a cada instante, de asegurarse de que siempre estuviera a salvo y procurando que ningún ser del sexo opuesto se acercara a ella con segundas intenciones… Por eso ahora había reaccionado así ante la más mínima mención del lobo, porque no toleraba que otro "hombre" más que él ocupara sus pensamientos, mucho menos su rival…

.-Celoso…-. Escuchar la voz de Kagome le hizo volver a la realidad y mirarla molesto porque ella había puesto nombre a sus emociones, jamás lo admitiría ante ella…

.-Feh!, no estoy celoso… Solo cuido lo que es mío…-. Dijo en un resoplido fingiendo indiferencia pero igualmente girándose hasta quedar frente a ella para atraerla a él…

.-Hum… yo diría que eso es lo mismo… admítelo InuYasha… estás celoso…-. Musitó ella juguetona mientras se rozaba contra él intentando distender la tensión que se había forjado en el momento. Sabía que lo había logrado, el estremecimiento que sintió por parte del hanyou se lo confirmó.

.-Jah! Y sí estoy celoso, ¿qué…? eres mía…-. Exclamó admitiendo lo que ella decía pero dejando en claro que el tenía el dominio del tema. Sus garras acariciaron desafiantes las dos hendiduras de su cuello, sabiendo que con ello la estaba desafiando a que le respondiera, iniciando así, quizás, una nueva batalla campal. ¡Por Kami! Sí hasta eso había echado de menos, sus tontas discusiones…

.-Ah, cierto… soy tuya… y tú… ¿eres mío?...-. Preguntó ella mientras sus dedos toquetearon las perlas amoratadas de su rosario a la vez que se rozó nuevamente contra él, desafiándolo también, percibiendo como la dureza de su sexo despertaba y se apretaba contra su estómago y él dejaba escapar un jadeo placentero, olvidando por completo que los había llevado a esa discusión y transportando todo aquello a un nuevo juego íntimo…

.- Sabes que sí… tuyo…-. Murmuró con la boca seca. Estaba tan perdido y derrotado, y lo único que quería, ahora, era otra unión. .-Ven acá…-. Dijo mientras se colocaba de espaldas y la ayudaba a encaramarse sobre él, esperando impaciente que ella se posicionara sobre él hasta reventarlo de placer…

Y así lo hizo, el acoplamiento de sus cuerpos fue tan rápido que cuando ella comenzó el vaivén menguante de sus caderas se sintió en el cielo. Tenerla así, sobre él, era algo que lo enardecía, le gustaba tomarla por la cintura y mecerla de acuerdo a sus movimientos. Le gustaba tomarle sus pechos perfectos a palmas llenas y acariciarlos con frenesí…

.-Te amo…-. Le repitió de nuevo al instante que él se erguía para agarrar un pezón con la boca. La escuchó gemir y la sintió aferrarse a él…

.-Oh… Inu… Yasha…-. Sollozo ella mientras se mecía sobre él intentando mantener el ritmo.

.-A veces… a veces me siento tan dentro de ti que puedo sentir tu matriz… -. Murmuró con pasión mientras se empujaba contra ella y llegaba hasta el fondo.-Oh…Kagome… estas hirviendo…-. Masculló perdido en su placer delirante, sintiéndose sofocado por el calor interno de la humedad de Kagome, sabiendo que faltaba poco para culminar y acelerando las embestidas en busca de aquella sensación sublime…-Te amo… te amo…-. Repitió una y otra vez mientras su semilla salía expulsada en su interior y su cuerpo convulsionaba junto con el de Kagome que se adhería a él como una espora…

Sus cuerpos sudorosos y sus respiraciones agitadas, sus corazones chocaban al unísono en sus pechos mientras recuperaban la calma y su miembro aún se movía inquieto en su interior expulsando los restos de su esencia. El hanyou subió un poco el rostro mientras depositaba un ósculo suave sobre la marca de "pertenencia" y ahí, sobre ella, murmuró…

.-Te amo… te amo como nunca he amado a nadie…-. Pronunció con devoción antes de caer de espaldas sobre el tatami y arrastrarla a ella en su abrazo…

Kagome sintió como de nuevo sus orbes castañas se rebalsaron en un líquido salino que esta vez no se molesto siquiera en contener, porque sus sentimientos se desbordaban de su almas en emociones de puro amor con la dicha de saberse correspondida, amada… sabiendo que aquello era solo el comienzo de una vida, de su vida junto a InuYasha y dejaría que sus días se acumularan uno tras otro porque sus destinos desde antes y desde siempre… estuvieron ligados al mañana…

**FIN.**

**XXXXX**

N/A: Na, na, naaaa… eso era todo, jejeje… Hay!! Gomen!! A todas, se preguntaran como es que puedo publicar esto si tengo dos fic pendientes, pero esta vez creo que mi mente solo tenía cabida para el final de InuYasha así que deje todo a un lado para poder escribirles esto, espero que les haya gustado. Al principio no tenía pensado hacerlo tan largo ni ser tan explícita con el Lemon, pero bueee… estos dedos se controlan solitos al parecer y mi imaginación a veces tiene límites insospechados XD, ¬¬ debe ser el frío…. Bien, espero que este epilogo optativo haya sido de su agrado y como mencioné con anterioridad, mi intención no es hacer otro final porque con el simple hecho de que Kagome e Inu estén juntos yo ya soy feliz.

Gracias por leer y espero con ansias sus review.

Matta nee.

"**Para amar mejor, no hay que amar de más"**

_**Dearest-chan**_


End file.
